Disgaea: hour of chortles
by InuZelda
Summary: En un aburrido día, el Overlrod Laharl invoca por accidente a Fawful, quien para vengarse de Mario y Luigi decide convertirse en aprendiz de Laharl para llegar a ser un Overlord. Pero los problemas llegan cuando todos los demonios bajan a nivel 1. (Cancelado)
1. Capítulo 1

**Este fic es un crossover de Mario y Disgaea. Contiene spolier de la mayor parte de los juegos de ambas sagas (en especial de Mario & Luigi Super Star Saga, Bowser inside's history, Super Paper Mario, Disgaea: hour of darkness). Ningun personaje me pertenece: son de nintendo (Mario) y de Nippon Ichi (Disgaea). Esta calificado como T porque es bien sabido que en Disgaea el lenguaje no es adecuado para menores de 9 años...**

**Sobre Fawful, su estilo de gramatica es el mismo que la version americana (porque la traduccion española de Fawful pierde mucha gracia), pero incluyendo los "ru" (muletilla que usa en la versión japonesa).**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Ah, se me olvidaba: que lo disfruteis**

**Prólogo: El fin de la furia**

-¿Por qué… el fallo?

De nuevo le habían vencido…

Miró a aquellos que le habían derrotado por segunda vez. No se esperaban su repentina reaparición después de la batalla final y se asustaron. Cuanto les odiaba... Rojo y verde. Aquellos dos eran famosos héroes, pero para él no eran más que aquellos que habían destrozado su vida. Apenas era un niño, pero se había propuesto a convertir la vida de esos dos en un autentico infierno. Se lo merecían. Por muy héroes que fueran, nunca podría perdonarles. Porque ellos dos, los archiconocidos Mario y Luigi, le habían arrebatado a la única persona que le importaba.

-"Cackletta. Fawful le ha fallado…"- pensó.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún sigues aquí?- le preguntó la pequeña bola amarilla que iba con ellos. El tono de voz de aquella cosa, un espíritu de estrella, le resultaba increíblemente molesta. Centella era su nombre, si había oído bien. Si en ese momento hubiera podido, los habría matado a los tres.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Su cuerpo había quedado reducido a la forma de un insecto hecho de pura oscuridad y la traumarte experiencia que acaba de vivir aún ardía en su mente. De haber obtenido el control sobre la oscuridad había pasado a convertirse en su marioneta. Él solo quería conquistar el Reino Champiñón, obteniendo su ansiada venganza al arrebatarles a aquellos dos estúpidos héroes lo que más quería, como habían hecho ellos con él.

-Vosotros…bigotes…- estaba tan decil que le costaba hablar.- Fawful solo quería… conquistar el reino…

Todo su esfuerzo, los días enteros dedicados a hacer planes malvados mientras llevaba una tienda ilegal de intercambio de judías y medallas a las que solo habían acudido dos bebés en todo el tiempo que llevaba abierta….

-Fawful lo intentó… Fawful dio el 110 por ciento… Fawful ha trabajado horas extra… Fawful trabajó en equipo… Fawful se ensució las manos…

Con cada frase que decía, una serie de imágenes venían a su mente. Cuando creó el champivórtice y el globochampiñón, cuando conquistó el castillo de Bowser, cuando descubrió la existencia de la estrella oscura y su plan dio el giro que le había hecho llegar a ese estado. Quizás las cosas habrían salido mejor si no hubiera decidido buscar esa cosa. O quizás aquellos dos le habrían vuelto a detener.

- Pero cada tiempo… siempre… los bigotes…llegan. Siempre… en el camino de Fawful. Siempresiempresiempre…

-Mira, ríndete ya- le dijo de nuevo esa cosa chillona.-En serio, déjalo. Ya esta todo perdido.

Sí. Como acababa de decir ella todo estaba perdido: ya no le quedaba nada. De hecho, todo había acabado dos años antes, con la muerte de su maestra y la mayor humillación que había sufrido en su corta vida, pero él se había empeñado en vengarse costara lo que costara. Y ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Tengo remordimientos…

La decisión estaba tomada.

-Fawful lo entiende…. Fawful se rinde… Fawful desaparecerá sin dar más problemas…

-Eso está bien- sonrió Centella.- No más maldad, ¿vale?

-Aquí Fawful se va… La desaparición…Desaparición para siempre…

Sonrió.

-Ru.

Aquella sonrisa que delataba la gran locura que iba a cometer, aquella sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta al mismísimo rey de los Koopas. Pudo ver durante un segundo el temor en los rostros de sus enemigos y eso solo aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa.

-¡CON VOSOTROS!

Liberó la energía oscura que le quedaba y explotó. Sintió como iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que solo quedó la más profunda oscuridad... AL menos, con su propia muerte se reuniría con su amada maestra. Ahora él estaba muerto, su juego había acabado, las vidas habían llegado a cero y no tenía más continuaciones.  
Pero algo no iba bien. Si estaba muerto… ¿Por qué se sentía igual que como si estuviera vivo?

-¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?- oyó preguntar a una voz que parecía ser de alguien poco mayor que él.

Estaba muy débil como para moverse, pero sentía que su cuerpo volvía a estar completo. Oyó varios pasos acercándose. ¿Acaso no estaba muerto?

-Genial. He invocado a un señor oscuro que encima ya ha sido derrotado- se quejó la misma voz de antes.

¿Señor oscuro? ¿Se estarían refiriendo a él? Bueno, en parte sí era un señor oscuro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo de invocado. ¿Para qué habría realizado alguien una invocación con el fin de traerle? No lo entendía.

-¡Pero es muy lindo!- oyó decir a otra voz. Sonaba dulce, como de una niña pequeña.- ¿puedo llevármelo a casa?

¿Lindo él? ¿Sabía acaso de quién estaba hablando? No, parecía que no. Si lo hubiera sabido más le valdría haber salido corriendo de allí.

-¿Con esas pintas?- oyó decir a otra voz femenina. Esta parecía ser de una adolescente.-Ya tenemos bastantes tipos raros con el príncipe. Además, seguro que esta muerto.

Notó como la pinchaban con algo. ¿Pero que se habían creído que era? ¿Un mutante o algo así? Como si nunca hubieran visto a un niño judía… ¿o quizás es que no lo habían hecho? ¿Había abandonado el Reino Champiñón? Notó como le seguían pinchando. Era muy molesto.

-Mmm... Creo que ya se como podemos saber si esta vivo o muerto- dijo de nuevo la chica de voz infantil. Fawful se preguntó en que estaría pensando quienquiera que fuera el que hablara.

-¡Poder del amor!- oyó gritar a la misma persona.

En seguida, Fawful empezó a notar como recuperaba su energía. Abrió los ojos y vio a las tres personas que habían hablado. Una de las chicas era pelirroja, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas y vestía de manera…Fawful no sabía como decirlo pero no era adecuada para su edad. Tampoco le gustaba la forma con la que le miraba, como si fuera una cosa extraña que no debería de estar en ese sitio.

La otra chica tenía una larga melena rubia, adornada con un lazo rojo y llevaba una especie de camisa blanca bajo la cual tenía puesto algo que parecía un bañador rojo. Sostenía una especie de bastón y parecía bastante contenta de verle abrir los ojos. Debía de ser la chica con voz dulce, aunque desde luego no parecía una niña pequeña.

Por último miró al chico, quién parecía ser su invocador por llamarlo de alguna forma. De su pelo azul salían dos cosas que parecían ser unas antenas. Era el más bajito de los tres y su única vestimenta era un pantalón corto de color rojo y una larga bufanda roja. Llevaba una espada en la mano. ¡Había sido él quien le había estado pinchando!

-Tengo...  
-¿Qué tienes?- le interrumpieron los tres. A Fawful eso le enfado más.  
-Tengo…  
-Venga, dilo ya- interrumpió de nuevo el chico.  
-¡TENGO FURIA!

Sintió como algún le quedaba algo de poder oscuro y lo liberó. Vio como aquellos tres retrocedían. Se miró a su mismo: al parecer había recuperado al aspecto previo a absorber el poder de la oscuridad, pero aquello no le importaba: tenía vida y aún le quedaba algo del poder de la Estrella Oscura, no tanto como antes, pero algo es algo. Ahora solo le quedaba saber si su último intento de acabar con los hermanos Mario había funcionado, pero lo dudaba: siempre sobreviven. Pero ya no lo volverían a hacer. Había recibido una fortuita segunda oportunidad.

Y estaba más dispuesto que nunca a vengarse.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_"El Inframundo. Tierra maldita donde la oscuridad gobierna. Actualmente, existen miles de mundos que responden a ese nombre, cada uno gobernado por el tipo de demonios más terrible: los Overlord. Seres crueles y despiadados que solo piensan en causar el mayor caos posible, a los que solo les gusta la destrucción de todo lo que le rodea y dominar el mundo con su crueldad infinita… _

_…o eso es lo que se cree"_

-¡No! ¡No he podido ser derrotado! ¡Otra vez no!

El joven demonio miró con furia a su rival. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en su enemigo, de idéntico color. Las extrañas antenas que formaba su azulado pelo se inclinaron hacia arriba. La bufanda roja que llevaba como única aprenda a excepción de unos pantalones también rojos. Sí, el demonio estaba furioso. Su rival lo miró y soltó una carcajada mientras se limpiaba las gafas en su abrigo, de color rojo.

-Vamos, Laharl. Sabes que estoy en mi terreno. No puedes venir aquí e intentar derrotarme. Puede que seas un gran Overlord, pero no eres rival para mí.

Laharl sacó su espada y destrozó el tablero de ajedrez. Siempre acababa jugando a ese maldito juego con él y siempre acababa perdiendo.

-¡Te lo juro Mao! ¡No descansaré hasta que aprenda a jugar a esto!

Mao rió otra vez mientras se echaba hacia atrás sentado en la silla, apoyándose contra la pared.

-Sabes que nunca me ganarás en un juego de inteligencia. Tengo el coeficiente intelectual más alto de todo el universo. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?  
-Por su puesto que no- replicó Laharl algo más calmado.- Pero yo soy más poderoso que tú, y algún día te lo demostraré.  
-Ya lo hemos intentado muchas veces- suspiró Mao.- No hay forma alguna de que uno consiga derrotar al otro. Tú eres demasiado imprevisible.  
-Y tú te piensas demasiado la estrategia.  
-Por no hablar del hecho importante.  
- Ambos tenemos nivel 2000 - dijeron los dos al unísono, con resignación. Ninguno de los dos le había ganado al otro nunca por ese mismo hecho, salvo en lo videojuegos, donde solía ganar Mao como gran friki que era.  
-Bueno, ya seguiremos con el ajedrez otro día. Ahora mi deber me llama. Tengo que castigar a algunos alumnos- dijo Mao levantándose de la mesa.- Sería mejor que regreses a tu Inframundo.  
-No te pases con ellos o no volverán a pisar esta Academia- dijo Laharl con ironía.  
-Claro que lo harán-rió Mao mientras limpiaba su título de director.- Si la abandonan iré a buscarles a su casa y los traeré a rastras.

Laharl se despidió de Mao e invocó a la Portera Dimensional. En un segundo, el despacho de Mao había desaparecido y se encontraba en el vestíbulo de su propio castillo.

Empezaba otra aburrida tarde.

**Capítulo 1: Invocando raros.**

-¡Príncipe!

Laharl se hallaba dormido sobre su trono, cuando aquella voz el despertó. Le cabreaba que le dijeran príncipe. ¡Él era el Overlord! Pero ella aún no lo entendía, al igual que algunos de los vasallos de su padre que quedaban en el castillo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con un tono entre cansado y enfadado, mientras lanzaba una mirada a la demonio que le había llamado así. Ella se limitó a sonreír satisfecha. Tenía el pelo rojo, recogido en dos coletas y vestía un conjunto compuesto por una minifalda y un top negros que según ella eran sexys. Al igual que el resto de demonios, también tenía los ojos rojos.

-En lugar de dormir, tendrías que estar haciendo algo útil- le regañó.  
-¿Cómo qué, Etna? El Inframundo esta demasiado tranquilo últimamente. No hay rebeliones que aplastar ni sitios que conquistar- le replicó Laharl.  
-¿Por qué no te vas a crear algo de caos a otro mundo?- preguntó Etna.  
-¿A qué viene tu repentino interese en que me vaya?- respondió Laharl algo mosqueado. ¿Acaso estaría intentando deshacerse de él? Nunca sabía en lo que estaba pensando la demonio pese a todos los años que habían vivido juntos.  
-Yo solo te estaba diciendo que tendrías que dejar de ser un vago o algún día llegará un Overlord más poderoso que tú y te derrotará.

Laharl río. Etna ya sabía que no había nadie más poderoso que él. Había vencido a Baal, el demonio más terrible del universo. ¿Quién podría vencerle?

- Etna, no hay nadie más poderoso que yo- dijo finalmente Laharl.  
-¿Te acuerdas de Rozalin en la torre de Shinra?

Laharl calló. En aquella ocasión no tenía excusa para la derrota. De pronto una chica que parecía ser la mimada de papá se había transformado en el demonio más terrible del Universo. No en vano, aquella era la hija del legendario Zenon, conocido también como el dios de todos los Overlords.

Etna sonrió. Le dio donde le dolía. A decir verdad, Laharl había sido derrotado en pocas ocasiones teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de batallas que había librado. De hecho, aquellos que podían derrotarle estaban contados con los dedos de las manos, incluyéndose a si misma.

-Pues si no quieres que te vuelvan a dar una paliza tan brutal- prosiguió la Demon Lord-creo que tendrías que entrenarte algo.  
-¿Y qué me sugieres? Todo es tan aburrido últimamente…  
-Al parecer se han avistado un grupo de dragones bastante poderosos en el campo Tutorial.  
-¿En el tutorial?- preguntó Laharl indignado.- ¿Qué narices hacen una panda de demonios poderosos en el tutorial? ¡ Allí solo hay demonios de nivel 1, 2 a lo sumo!- el Overlord se levantó de un salto.- Etna, saca la artillería. Nos vamos a cazar dragones.

En ese momento, una chica con una melena rubia, adornada con un lazo rojo entró en la sala del trono con una cara que mostraba que estaba algo molesta. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca abierta que dejaba ver una especie de bañador rojo.

-Chicos, esto no es nada justo- dijo la recién llegada.- ¿pensabais iros sin mí a machacar a unos matones? ¡Como defensora del amor y la justicia no puedo permitir esos actos criminales!

Laharl y Etna la miraron. Flonne, el ángel caído o la friki del amor como solían llamarla. El Overlord reparó en que traía una cesta en las manos y su cara se puso blanca. Ella tenía pensado en hacer un picnic tras acabar la lucha. ¿Es qué por más que le gritara nunca se iba a enterar de que su comida no le gustaba? Necesitaba un cocinero urgentemente…

Tras convencer a Flonne de que no era necesario montar un picnic, los tres demonios se dirigieron a la sala de la Portera Dimensional. Era una clériga, de nombre Selena, de larga melena rubia que siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así era capaz de saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su tarea era lo que su rango indicaba: llevar de una dimensión a otra a los habitantes del castillo o a un lugar en el mismo mundo. No era conocido el por qué algunos magos y brujas eran capaces de desarrollar semejante poder, pero todos concordaban en que eran una herramienta útil.

Laharl indicó el lugar exacto al que quería ir y él y sus acompañantes no tardaron en encontrarse en el campo Tutorial, uno de los pocos lugares del Inframundo donde solía verse el sor con frecuencia y que normalmente permanecían tranquilos. Al fin y al cabo, solo era el tutorial.

-¿Y dónde están esos tipos?- le preguntó Laharl a Etna.- Quiero patearles el culo, a ver si consigo quitarme de encima este aburrimiento crónico.

Los dragones no tardaron en aparecer surcando el cielo. Eran tres típicos dragones del Inframundo, nada del otro mundo. Laharl les miró defraudado al contemplar su nivel: 700. Aquello no iba a ser nada complicado.

-¡Sabíamos que si causábamos problemas el Overlord vendría!- dijo el líder del trío de dragones: un joven Bahamuth, el mayor rango de dragón. Sus negras escamas resplandecían bajo la luz del sol. Junto a él había dos Tiamat, cuyas escamas eran de color rojizo y resultaban menos amenazantes que su líder.

-Que pérdida de tiempo- opinó el Overlord.  
-¿Cómo dices?- replicó el Bahamuth.  
-Digo que menuda pérdida de tiempo- repitió Laharl en un tono más elevado.- ¿en serio creíais que con semejante nivel ibais a vencerme? Solo necesito un Meteor Impact para acabar con vosotros.  
-No subestimes el poder de los dra…

El Bahamuth no pudo acabar la frase. Él y sus tres compañeros habían recibido el meteorito de Laharl y acabaron despegando por los aires.

-Me temo que el Team Dragon despega, ¿de nuevo?  
-Wow, príncipe. Eso fue rápido- dijo Etna sorprendida.

Laharl rió.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso dudabas de mi fuerza?  
-No, lo hacía de tu velocidad- rió Etna.  
-Bueno- dijo Flonne.- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Laharl los ha vencido en seguida…

Laharl se tumbó sobre el cráneo de lo que había sido un demonio gigante. Nadie sabía cómo ni cuando había acabado allí, solo que era el lugar que Laharl siempre había preferido usar para echarse una siesta cuando hacía buen tiempo, cosa poco común en el Inframundo. Etna se recostó en él cráneo y Flonne se tumbó en el césped a mirar las nubes.

Laharl bostezó. Decididamente era una aburrida tarde. La verdad, llevaba varios días sin que ninguna batalla le otorgara la diversión que buscaba. Necesitaba encontrar una buen oponente, pero no tenía ni idea de contra quien o que podría luchar. Las batallas contra Mao y Adell siempre le parecían interesantes, pero le resultaba repetitivo luchar solo contra ellos dos. De vez en cuando tenía la oportunidad de medirse contra Priere, la legendaria humana que se convirtió en Overlord o incluso Zetta, el Overlord más chulo de todo el universo según sus propias palabras, aunque para Laharl siempre sería el libraco parlante. Pero en los últimos tiempos había demasiada tranquilidad en el inframundo y eso si que era raro. Parecía como si todo el caos se hubiera esfumado de pronto y que tan solo unos cuantos demonios tenían ganas de juerga.

Como una inmensa calma antes de una horrible tempestad.

El Overlord volvió a bostezar. No iba a quedarse sentado a esperar a la tempestad.: si era necesario la provocaria él acción y entonces una idea cruzó su mente. Si en su inframundo no había rival que pudiera contra él, quizás podría invocar a alguien.

Laharl se levantó de un salto comenzó a dibujar un gran círculo en el suelo. Etna miró lo que estaba haciendo: unos extraños símbolos, palabras en el lenguaje mágico de los demonios… ¿estaba el príncipe haciendo lo que ella creía que estaba haciendo?

-No me lo creo-dijo Etna totalmente incrédula.- ¿Vas a hacer una invocación? ¡Nunca has hecho algo semejante! ¡Seguro que fallaras!-Etna comenzó a reírse  
-Vete a la mierda.  
-¡Laharl! – Le riñó Flonne.- ¿¡Qué forma de hablar es esa!

Laharl la ignoró. El círculo de invocación estaba completado. Ahora solo tenía que decir la fórmula. Normalmente harían falta una serie de ingredientes para poder realizar la invocación, pero él era un Overlord. Estaba muy por encima que los rituales de invocación convencionales… o eso pensaba.

-En el nombre del Overlord Laharl, yo te invoco… Overlord cualquiera.

Nada ocurrió. Etna comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada.

-¡Vamos! –gritó el demonio enfadado. Quizás en lugar de un Overlord tenía que invocar algo más débil.- Señor oscuro de gran poder… ¡Te invoco en el nombre de Laharl!

De nuevo, nada. Etna rió aún más fuerte y Flonne soltó una risilla. Le parecía muy linda la cara de Laharl cuando se enfadaba.

-¡Oh vamos!-el demonio decidió bajar aún más el nivel- ¡Alguien con un poco de poder de la oscuridad! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Aunque parezca un friki!

Aunque al principió esta invocación también parecía haber fallado, un remolino de oscuridad apareció sobre el círculo de invocación ante la sorpresa de Etna. Laharl sonrió con satisfacción. ¡Por fin tendría alguien contra el que luchar! Miró expectante a que la invocación terminara, pero, el resultado no era el que esperaba.

-¿Qué diablos es esta cosa?

Laharl miró a la extraña criatura que había invocado: era de color verde y como pelo solo tenía un pequeño mechón de color negro. Se fijo que estaba en un estado lamentable: la ropa que llevaba, una capa roja, estaba bastante rasgada y tenía un cristal de las gafas que llevaba roto. Laharl no tenía ninguna duda: a ese tipo le acababan de pegar una paliza.

-Genial. He invocado a un señor oscuro que encima ya ha sido derrotado-se quejó Laharl. Aunque aquel bicho parecía de todo menos un señor oscuro.  
-¡Pero es muy lindo!- dijo Flonne.- ¿puedo llevármelo a casa?  
-¿Con esas pintas?- preguntó Etna en tono despectivo.- Ya tenemos bastantes tipos raros con el príncipe- Laharl le lanzó una mirada asesina.-Además, seguro que esta muerto.

Laharl empezó a darle toquecitos a su invocación con la espada, expectante a una reacción.

-Mmm, creo que ya se como podemos saber si está vivo o muerto- dijo Flonne. Laharl no tardó en adivinar lo que se proponía.

El ángel caído sacó su bastón y lo alzó en alto con una gran sonrisa, lista par alanzar su hechizo.

-¡Poder del amor!

La criatura abrió los ojos y miró al trío. Parecía estar enfadado. Laharl no entendía el por qué, a no ser que hubiera oído toda la conversación…

-Tengo…- comenzó a decir la pequeña criatura.  
-¿Qué tienes?- preguntaron los tres demonios.  
-Tengo…  
-Venga, dilo ya- dijo Laharl.  
-¡TENGO FURIA!

Una ola de energía oscura empujó hacia atrás al trío de demonios. Al parecer el hechizo de Flonne había funcionado, para variar, y el extraño ser se había recuperado. ¿Qué clase de bicho había invocado?

-¡Tú eres el uno que me estaba pinchando con la espada!- señaló la criatura a la espada de Laharl. Parecía que había estado consciente todo el rato.- ¡Has hecho que tenga furia!

La criatura miró a Laharl con desafío y luego dirigió la vista hacia el paisaje. Parecía estar entre confundido y alegre por algo. Demasiado alegre, dado que una extraña sonrisa macabra había aparecido en su cara. El Overlord sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta, ¿quién era aquel tipo?

-¿Ru?- la extraña invocación se dirigió hacia Laharl.- ¿Dónde tiene la estancia Fawful?  
-¿Fawful? –dijo Laharl buscando a otra persona más.- ¿Quién es Fawful?  
-YO soy Fawful- respondió la criatura. Lahar le miró fijamente. ¿Quién hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona?-¿Nunca habéis oído hablar de aquel que soy yo?- añadió.  
-No- respondió el trío.  
-¿En serio? ¿No habéis oído hablar de mí? Tengo lástima por vosotros.  
- Oye tú- dijo Etna.- ¿Tienes algún problema a la hora de hablar? No se te entiende nada.  
-¿Problema? No. Fawful no tiene problemáticos.

Laharl miró a Fawful. No sabía ni que era ni de donde venía, pero algo estaba claro: su gramática daba asco.

-¡Eres una lindura!- Flonne se abrazó a Fawful como si fuera un peluche, el cual puso una cara entre sorpresa y enfado. El ángel caído le apretó aún más.  
-¡Ten la detención de esto!- gritó el pobre.- ¡No tengo respiración!

Flonne decidió soltarle. Fawful la miró con cara de "si vuelves a hacerme eso te mato".

-¿Y tú le llamas a esta cosa lindo?- preguntó Etna mirando a Fawful fijamente.- Ni si quiera sabemos qué es.  
-Fawful es un exhabitante del reino judía- respondió el aludido.  
-¿Reino Judía? –Preguntó Flonne.- ¿Y eso por dónde queda?  
-Fawful no tiene conocimiento.  
-Mmm… si el reino se llama así, entonces, ¿eres una judía humanoide?- preguntó el Overlord.  
-Podría tener el decirse que sí…

A Flonne se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Guay- dijo con gran alegría.- Es un mutante. ¡Vamos a adoptarlo Laharl! ¡Yo seré la mamá, tú el papá y Etna la tía!  
-No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?- dijeron los dos demonios lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Fawful sonrió de nuevo al oír la palabra "quedárnoslo".

-¿Cuándo ha tenido Fawful el dicho de quedarse? Fawful tiene el inicio de la preparación de sus propios planes. ¡Tengo carcajadas ante tan absurda idea!

El chico-judía comenzó a reírse. Laharl le miró sorprendido. Aquella risa era en cierto modo aterradora, pero no era nada comparable a la suya propia. Aún así, no era común oír semejantes risas, ni si quiera en un lugar como el Inframundo. Etna se acercó a Laharl y le susurró: "hay que admitirlo, su risa es buena, pero es un friki de cuidado". Parecía que le hubiera leído la mente.

-¿No te quedas?- lo voz de Flonne interrumpió los pensamientos de Laharl. Puso una cara triste y añadió- Jo, pensaba que podríamos ser amigos.  
-Sí, amigos-dijo Fawful con ironía y comenzó a alejarse.- Ahora tengo la marcha.

Laharl reparó en algo en ese momento. Fawful era su invocación. ¡Había gastado sus SP y su maná para invocarle y ahora pretendía largarse de rositas! ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

-¡Ni de coña pienses que te vas a ir!

Fawful se giró y le miró con aire de superioridad.

-¿Y quién es el uno que eres tú para impedírmelo?  
-Yo soy-el demonio levantó su espada- ¡el gran Overlord Laharl.

Fawful rompió a reír.

-¿Tú un Overlord?- Fawful dejó de reír, se quedó pensativo unos momentos y preguntó- ¿Y eso qué es lo que es?

Laharl le miró estupefacto. No entendía en que clase de mundo había vivido ese niñato engreído como para ni si quiera haber oído hablar de los Overlords.

-Los Overlords- empezó a decir Etna- son los demonios más poderosos. Todos los demonios desean alcanzar el rango de Overlord. Este que tienes aquí- dijo en tono despectivo señalando a Laharl- es uno de ellos aunque no lo parezca.  
-¡Trátame con respeto!- le gritó Laharl enfadado, a lo que ella le respondió sacándole le lengua. La risa de Fawful volvió a resonar en la pradera.  
-¿Tú? – dijo entre carcajadas-¿Un ser supremo de las tinieblas?- Fawful continuó riendo.- Tienes absurdez.  
-Y tú no tienes ni idea de en que lío te estas metiendo por tratarme así- le replicó el demonio.  
-¿En serio tienes la creencia de que un engreído como tú puede derrotarme?- Laharl le miró indignado, ¡él era el engreído!- ¡Yo soy el gran Fawful! ¡Lucho con furia! ¡Os haré mucho daño!  
-Si eres tan grande, ¿por qué nunca hemos oído hablar de ti?- preguntó Flonne.  
-Eso es cierto-insistió Etna.- Si realmente eres "el gran Fawful", ¿cómo es que no hablan de ti ni en los informativos?

Fawful se quedo pensativo un momento.

-Fawful es grande a escala pequeña.  
-¡¿Y eso que puñetas significa?- le gritó Laharl enfadado.  
-Déjalo príncipe- dijo Etna resignada.- Decididamente no eres capaz de invocar nada de provecho. Míralo, es un niño-judía con severos problemas mentales.  
-¡Fawful no tiene problemáticos en la mente!- replicó el aludido.- ¡Ahora vosotros sois los unos que van a morir!

Fawful empezó a buscar algo entre la ropa. Pronto su expresión de confianza fue transformándose en una cara de asombro y a otra de terror.

-¡Tengo la desaparición de mis armas! ¡Fawful corre más peligro que un caramelo en una guardería! ¡El caramelo de mi fin!

Laharl era el que río ahora.

-¿Qué clase de gran villano va por ahí desarmado? Pero no creas que eso te salvará. No pienso tener clemencia. ¡Voy a hacer puré de judía contigo!

Laharl puso la espada cerca del cuello de Fawful, el cual tragó saliva.

-Esto, Laharl, ¿has olvidado el lazo entre invocación e invocador?- preguntó Flonne poniéndose entre Laharl y Fawful.  
-¿Lazo? ¿De que diablos hablas?  
-Ya sabes. Cuando haces una invocación es como si hicieras un pacto- dijo Etna.  
-Sí, claro que lo sé- dijo Laharl.- ¿y eso que tiene que ver ahora?  
- Por los términos del pacto, si el invocado mata al invocador este también muere. Lo mismo se aplica para el invocador.  
-¿Quieres decir que no puedo convertir a este niñato en un prinny?  
-A no ser que tu también quieras ser uno…-Etna dudó unos segundos.- Oye mira, mátalo y así me quedo yo con el trono, ¿vale?

Laharl retiró su espada.

-Malditos rituales de invocación…  
-Que me vas a contar a mí- contestó Etna recordando los eventos en Veldime.

Fawful suspiró aliviado, pero el alivio no duro mucho…

-¿Qué tienes el dicho acerca de la invocación? ¿Fawful no tiene la matanza del uno que es este tipo raro?  
-¿Tú te has visto al espejo para llamarme a mi raro?- le gritó Laharl enfurecido.- Te voy a dar…  
-Pues verás- le dijo Etna a Fawful interrumpiendo a Laharl- al ser la invocación del príncipe estáis unidos por un lazo que…  
-¡Tengo entendimiento de eso! ¡Lo que Fawful no entiende es por qué ha sido invocado por esta rata-demonio!  
-¡¿A quién estas llamando rata?- Laharl cada vez estaba más enfadado. Tenía ganas de aplastar a ese niño bajo un meteorito. Flonne le agarró y le susurró: "cálmate, Laharl... piensa en que si le matas tú…"

Laharl decidió calmarse y responder a la pregunta de Fawful.

-Te invoqué para tener una pelea en condiciones, pero veo que no eres rival para mí. Eres un debilucho- Laharl le dio la espalda a Fawful y se dirigió a sus vasallas- Etna, Flonne. Volvamos a casa.

Fawful dio un pasó adelante. Parecía bastante enfadado.

-¡¿Por qué todos tienen la subestimación de Fawful! ¡Fawful no es el niño débil que todos se piensan que es! ¡Quizás tenga derrota, pero nunca tendré rendición! ¡Aunque tenga el fallo, tendré el retorno hasta que esos estúpidos héroes paguen por todo el daño que hicieron a Fawful!

Laharl le miró de reojo. Así que lo que Fawful quería era vengarse de los héroes que le habían derrotado. Pero sus motivos le daban igual. Su nivel era enormemente superior al suyo y por esa razón decidió seguir mofándose de él. Al menos era entretenido.

-¿Héroes dices? ¡Los Overlords podemos acabar con los héroes como si fueran moscas! ¡Yo una vez convertí a un héroe de la Tierra en mi vasallo!

Fawful le miró interesado.

-¿En serio tenéis derrotación de héroes?  
-Por supuesto- dijo Laharl con completo orgullo.- Los Overlords somos los enemigos naturales de los héroes.  
-¿Y… solo los demonios tienen conversión en overlords?  
-No- dijo Etna.- Incluso los humanos pueden convertirse en Overlords, pero eso requiere un gran poder oscuro, un elevado nivel, conocer el estilo de lucha del Inframundo y derrotar a un Overlrod para obtener su título. No mires a Laharl, qué su título es para mí.  
-Etna, creo que tendrías que dejar de decir eso delante de él- opinó Flonne.  
-Que se fastidie- replicó Etna.

Fawful permaneció pensativo durante unos minutos. Finalmente, miró a Laharl a los ojos. Al Overlord le pareció extraño que alguien como él fuera capaz de aguantar la mirada de un demonio sin echarse a temblar. Es más, podía ver una gran determinación en su mirada.

-Overlord Laharl…- Laharl se extrañó al oír a Fawful decir su título completo en un tono completamente serio, teniendo en cuenta que su voz de pito era realmente cómica-…. Ten aceptación de Fawful como aprendiz para que Fawful pueda tener conversión en Overlord.

Laharl le miró sorprendido. Después de haberle insultado, ¿ahora quería aprender de él? Bueno, en parte se sentía alagado, pero por nada en el mundo aceptaría a semejante tipo raro como aprendiz.

-No- dijo de manera tajante.- Yo no obtendré nada a cambio si te ayudo a convertirte en Overlrod.  
-¡Fawful tiene construcción de robots!  
-No necesito la tecnología para derrotar a mis rivales.  
-¡Fawful convierte castillos en robots gigantes!  
-¡Eso es guay!- dijo Flonne con entusiasmo.  
-Eso solo le gusta a los tipos como Mao y Flonne: unos frikis de la ciencia ficción.- dijo Laharl, a lo que Flonne puso una cara triste. –Ahora tengo que irme.

Laharl comenzó a andar de nuevo y Etna y Flonne le siguieron, pero Fawful aún no había jugado su última carta…

-¡Fawful tiene preparación de comida!

Laharl paró en seco. Comida... Su salvación de los horribles platos de Flonne había llegado. Le daba igual que fuera un tipo raro, engreído y que estuviera como una cabra, cualquiera que fuera capaz de cocinar lo haría mejor que Flonne. Lo pensó durante un segundo más. No perdía nada. Fawful cocinaría para él y Laharl solo tendría que enseñarle como desenvolverse en el Inframundo, ni si quera tendría que dar un misero HL.

-Admitido.  
-¿En serio?- dijeron Etna y Flonne completamente pasmadas.  
-Completamente. A partir de hoy Fawful cocinará y yo me aseguraré de adiestrarle. Bueno, Fawful, ven conmigo y te enseñaré mi castillo. Pero te lo advierto: como tu comida no me guste, te mandaré a otro Inframundo de una patada y seguro que allí no tendrás tanta suerte.

Fawful comenzó a seguir a Laharl y se acercó a Etna.

-¿Aceptado solo por cocinar? Los demonios tenéis rareza.  
-No, es que estamos desesperados-dijo Etna.- La comida de Flonne da asco y llevamos meses comiéndonos su comida porque a ella se le antoja.  
-Tened tranquilidad. La comida de Fawful tiene delicia…y grasa, de la que Laharl tiene necesidad por lo que Fawful ve.  
-Ese no engorda ni comiéndose una tarta de veinte kilos.  
-Quizás Fawful debería experimentar sus recetas malvadas con él…  
-Haz lo que quieras, pero si te lo vas a cargar que sepas que yo estoy antes en la cola.  
-Os oigo- les interrumpió Laharl.  
-Ya lo sé- le replicó Etna sacándole a lengua.

Fawful miró a ambos demonios extrañado y supo que tardaría tiempo en adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo. Un mundo que le habría las puertas a su venganza. Sabía que aquello iba a ser difícil nada más ver al tipo que le iba a "enseñar". Pero debía hacerlo, siempre es necesario sacrificar algo para obtener lo que se desea, aunque ese algo fuera tragarse gran parte de su orgullo y trabajar para un crío que parecía poco mayor que él. Se ajustó las destrozadas gafas y sonrió.

Aquel era el primer día de su nueva vida.


	2. Capítulo2

Aburrido. Era la mejor palabra para definir aquel lugar, pensaba la joven que acaba de entrar por la puerta. Pero iba a tener que acostumbrarse: aquel castillo abandonado y semidestruido en mitad de un mundo poblado de demonios iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

-Luminus.

La sala se iluminó bajo una tenue luz. Las paredes estaban tapadas por unas grandes estanterías llenas de libros, salvo un pequeño hueco en el cual había un espejo. Antes de ponerse manos a la obra, la joven decidió mirarse un poco.

Su largo y perfecto cabello azul con mechas rosas completamente naturales estaba recogido en dos coletas, una en forma de rosa y en la zona cercana a las puntas, llevaba un lazo en ambas. Sus perfectos ojos de un color morado suave resplandecían en la tenue habitación. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa tan perfecta como ella misma.

-Deberías darte prisa o notaran tu ausencia- oyó decir a una voz que venía de algún rincón de la sala.- Nos descubrirán y te aseguro que eso no es muy conveniente.

La joven obedeció a la voz y puso su báculo en el suelo, marcado por unos grandes círculos. Pronunció unas extrañas palabras en un idioma antiguo y todos los círculos se iluminaron en rojo.

-Comienza el show.

Capítulo 2:

Lecciones avanzadas: como patear a tu rival o ser pateado por su ¿vecino?

Fawful llevaba ya dos meses viviendo en el castillo de Laharl. Esperaba que su vida bajo las órdenes de un demonio fuera a ser dura, pero no lo era tanto, al menos para él. La vida de un villano no es fácil, aunque se piense lo contrario, y la suya probablemente había sido de las más difíciles por culpa de aquellos dos héroes. Pero su fin llegaría: Fawful se convertiría en Overlord y su regreso les llevaría a la perdición.

Por esa razón Fawful había acabado aceptando a Laharl como maestro, aunque en el fondo su única y verdadera maestra seguiría siendo Cackletta. Nunca podría olvidarla pasara el tiempo que pasara ni aunque se convirtiera en el Overlord más temible de todos. El vacío que la muerte de su maestra había dejado en su alma nunca podría llenarse: tan solo la posibilidad de la venganza aliviaba su dolor, dolor que permanecía constante, pese a que su cara solo revelase a sus enemigos una macabra sonrisa.

-¡Fawful!- la gritona voz de Laharl interrumpió sus pensamientos.- ¡O me haces el desayuno ya o te lanzo todos los prinnies encima!

-¡Ten espera! ¡Las tortitas aún no tienen terminación!

Aunque en principio había dudado de que Laharl le enseñara algo que él no supiera, había aprendido muchas cosas en el Inframundo, como por ejemplo a distinguir los numerosos efectos de los geo símbolos o a que si tu petición no era atendida en la asamblea oscura siempre podías liarte a golpes con los senadores. La vida en el Inframundo no era monótona: cada día ocurría algo diferente. Aunque por alguna razón a Laharl le aburría todo lo que pasaba. Quizás porque él era un demonio: el caos continuo del Inframundo era su rutina.

El olor de las tortitas le hizo volver a realidad. El desayuno estaba listo y por fin Laharl dejaría de chillar. Le dio el plato a un Prinny que pasaba por allí y se dispuso a hacerse su propio desayuno. Cuando Fawful vio por primera vez a un Prinny se preguntó que clases de criaturas serían. Etna, la maestra de los prinnies que habitaban en el castillo, le aclaró la duda en seguida: en realidad los prinnies eran algo así como contenedores de almas de pecadores que habían muerto y estaban condenados a servir a los demonios o a los ángeles. Tenían una curiosa cualidad: si se tiraban explotaban. Ojala Fawful hubiera tenido a mano un buen puñado de prinnies cuando trató de invadir el reino champiñón, pues podría haberlos usado para hacer estallar a Mario y Luigi por los aires.

Cuando sus tortitas estaban listas fue al comedor. Allí estaba Laharl devorando el plato. Etna tenía las manos en la cabeza al ver el vergonzoso comportamiento de Laharl y murmuraba "pero que he hecho yo para servir a esto" y Flonne le pedía a Laharl que masticara con cuidado. Fawful se sentó junto a una niña demonio de pelo rosa, recogido en una coleta. Su nombre era Hanako y había resultado ser la aprendiza de Etna. La Demon Lord tenía otro aprendiz llamado Aramis, quien estaba obsesionado con los zombis, pero no estaba presente.

-Bueno Fawful- dijo Laharl con la boca medio llena.- Hoy comenzaré con las clases avanzadas. ¿Será tu débil cuerpo capaz de soportarlas?- el Overlord soltó una risilla.

-No tengas duda. Fawful superará tu lección como todas las demás.

-La de hoy es diferente. Vas a conocer a uno de mis rivales.

-¿Ese que es llamado Mao con el que Fawful tiene juego de videojuegos y que esta empeñado en tener disección de mi? Fawful ya tiene conocimiento de él, y tengo gusto al jugar contra él a los videojuegos cada día.

-Es cierto, a Mao ya lo conoces de sobra. Se pasa más tiempo aquí que en la academia.

-Hola- dijo Mao sentándose en la mesa y mangándole una tortita a Laharl

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- le preguntó Etna.- Tendrías que haberte ido hace horas.

-No creo que me necesiten- replicó el aludido.

-¡La madre que te parió, Mao!- oyeron decir una voz que venía del vestíbulo.- ¡Hace dos horas que tendrías que estar en la academia!

Una chica demonio, bastante bajita, entró de sopetón en la cocina. Su pelo era rosa fucsia y de su cabeza salían dos cuernos negros, a juego con su ropa. Se trataba de Raspberry, la eterna rival de Mao y profesora de la Maritsu Evil Academy. Raspberry le echó la bronca del siglo a Mao, el cual se limitaba a mirar al techo y a ignorarla, como hacia siempre, mientras le seguía mangando disimiladamente tortitas a Laharl. Cuando Raspberry dejó de hablar Mao la miró fijamente.

-¿Has terminado?- dijo el director con un tono aburrido.

-¡¿Cuándo narices piensas madurar y ser buen chico?Es que no puedes ser más infantil…

-Me temo que eso es un no.

La regañina aún se prolongó varios minutos más. Fawful contemplaba la escena con gran curiosidad: aquella demonio era la única que había conocido que hablaba sobre disciplina y bondad. Bueno, Flonne se pasaba todo el día hablando de esas cosas también y de algo llamado "amor", pero Fawful tenía entendido que una vez había sido un ángel, así que era comprensible. Pero Raspberry era una demonio, ¿por qué se comportaba como si no lo fuera? Aquella chica era muy rara.

-¿Entendido, Mao?- Raspberry le dirigió una severa mirada a su rival.

-Si me prometes que vas a callarte, regreso a la academia.- Raspberry asintió, rendida y bastante enojada. Etna sabía que la rival de Mao no tardaría en vengarse por la forma tan descarada en la que le había ignorado.

El director se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Bueno, Fawful, Laharl, vuelvo mañana para seguir con la partida de Smash demon que dejamos a medias- Mao le mangó una tortita a Laharl y salió de la cocina, junto a Raspberry, la cual no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas.- ¡Esto esta buenísimo Fawful! ¡Vente a la academia a dar clases de cocina y deja al pringado ese de pelo azul!

-¡Pírate ya!- Le gritó Laharl a Mao. Odiaba que le quitara parte del desayuno, y aún más que le llamara pringado. Cuando comprobó que ambos demonios se habían marchado, se dispuso a seguir su conversación con Fawful donde la había dejado.-Te hablo de mi otro rival.

-¿Vas a ponerle a luchar contra mi hermano?-preguntó Hanako.- Sabes que le va a machacar.

-Solo dije conocer. Lo de la pelea quizás salga más tarde. Lo que le voy a enseñar es como joder al rival hasta su agotamiento.

-Fawful tuvo el hacer eso con Bowser.

-¿Y a mi que me importa tu vida? Es lo que te voy a enseñar y punto.

-Venga ya Laharl- dijo Etna entre risillas.- Lo que pasa es que no eres capaz de aceptar que tu vida se ha vuelto monótona porque eres un vago y quieres usar a Fawful de excusa para ir a molestar a Adell.

-Por su puesto que no-mintió el demonio.

-Oh venga príncipe, te conozco mejor que nadie. Se ver tus intenciones en cada hora y en cada sitio. Tú no puedes engañarme, yo a ti sí.

-¡Deja de creerte superior a mi! ¡Te recuerdo que eres mi vasalla y lo serás hasta tu muerte, porque eres más vieja que yo!

-Esto pinta mal, dood- dijeron los prinnies, quienes estaban junto a su maestra.

Fawful, Flonne y Hanako vieron venir lo que estaba apunto de suceder y se agacharon bajo la mesa. Al segundo, Laharl recibió el impacto de un Prinny en toda la cara.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme vieja!- le gritó la demon lord, a punto de lanzar un segundo Prinny.

-Etna tiene furia- dijo Fawful mientras se agachaba de nuevo para evitar la siguiente explosión.

-¿Podrías dejar la frasecita?- le pidió Hanako "amablemente".-Estas todo el día con el "tengo furia". ¿Qué es lo que te enfada tanto?

Fawful lo pensó un momento. Un tercer, un cuarto y un quinto Prinny impactaron sobre Laharl. Etna parecía haberse quedado sin munición. Hanako seguía mirando a Fawful a la espera de una respuesta. El niño judía no sabía por donde empezar a decir y decidió dar la respuesta más tajante y directa.

-Fawful no sabe. Tengo suposición que todo me hace tener furia.

-Eso es un grave problema- señaló Flonne.- Quizás tendrías que ir al psicólogo.

-No necesito psicólogos. Lo que quiero es venganza.

-Tu quieres venganza y yo quiero aprovecharme de ti, así que venga: ya estas tardando en coger el equipamiento básico- le dijo Laharl uno de sus clérigos que le curaba l o quemado

-Y con básico quiere decir el más barato de la tienda- dijo Etna mirando de reojo a su "amo".

-Tienes tacañería- dijo Fawful disgustado.

-Así somos los demonios.

Fawful se dirigió a la sala continua al vestíbulo del castillo. Por el camino se encontró a dos de los vasallos del antiguo rey: un dragón, llamado Dratti, y un zombie llamado Zommie. Se dedicaban a vagar por el castillo, tocándole las narices a Laharl llamándole "príncipe", pese a que ya era el Overlord. Fawful les saludó y ambos le devolvieron el saludo. Dratti se acercó a él.

-Un consejo: vigila bien los efectos de las geo zonas.

-¿Por qué siempre tenéis el aconsejamiento de cosas que ya sé?

-Porque es mi trabajo como personaje no jugable.

Fawful le miró confundido y decidió continuar hacia el vestíbulo. Subió la pequeña escalera de piedra sin pasamanos que llevaba al primer piso y entró en la sala dimensional, llamada así porque era donde Selena tenía abierto el portal. Además, en la sala había una enfermería, la entrada al extraño mundo de los objetos, la entrada a la Asamblea Oscura y una tienda donde vendían, armas, equipamiento y objetos variados, que iban desde chucherías hasta pociones, pasando por guantes que mejoraban la eficacia a la hora de robar. A Fawful no le extrañaba que Laharl fuera tan vago si tenía de todo en su propia casa.

Fawful se acercó al mostrador y pidió el equipamiento más barato. El niño judía se disgustó al ver lo cutre que era: un chaleco algo viejo y un escudo de madera que ni si quiera sabía usar. Si al menos tuviera sus ahorros a mano podría permitirse algo más decente, pero no le podía pedir más a Laharl: según el demonio, ya se había gastado suficientemente en él al comprarle unas gafas nuevas cuando llegó, y eso que era un objeto de máxima necesidad. Después de equiparse con los objetos se acercó a la vendedora de armas.

El primer día de entrenamiento, Laharl había enseñado a Fawful la manejarse con los tipos de armas, pero para no gastar dinero, había cogido a sus propios esbirros y les había obligado a usar el magichange, una habilidad que permitía a los demonios tipo monstruo transformarse en armas. El niño judía apenas podía mantenerse en pie manejando las grandes espadas y hachas de los demonios, es más: cuando consiguió levantar una de las últimas se desequilibró y calló de lado, provocando la risa de los prinnies que usaban como saco de boxeo. Al no saber nada de magia los báculos le servían de poco y el arco era demasiado rudimentario para él. Con los puños y las lanzas le había ido algo mejor, pero Fawful no tenía un gran potencial físico. Solo quedaban las pistolas y fue cuando Fawful sorprendió al demonio por primera vez: sus movimientos eran rápidos y su puntería tenía gran precisión, tanta que llegó a tirar una fila de prinnies con un solo disparó. Decididamente, Fawful usaría pistolas.

La demonio encargada de la tienda le enseñó las pistolas más baratas. Fawful suspiró, eran menos cutres que el equipamiento defensivo, pero aún así no eran gran cosa. Una de ellas incluso parecía ser una pistola de agua. Finalmente cogió la que tenía más a mano, pagó y se dirigió hacia la entrada del portal dimensional, donde Laharl estaba a la espera, acompañado por Flonne, Etna, Hanako y Aramis, que eran un joven demonio con una larga melena rosa que aparentaba tener diez años, vestido con un chaleco verde nos pantalones a juego. A este ultimo, Laharl le dio la orden clara y directa de que vigilara el castillo en su ausencia, a lo que Aramis respondió "sí" sin mucho interés. Después, el Overlord se dirigió a Fawful.

-Has tardado.

-si tuviera mejoría de presupuesto, Fawful no habría tardado en elegir. Hubiera tenido el coger lo más caro.

-Cuando quiera arruinarme a tu costa te aviso.

-Tengo carcajadas ante el chiste- dijo Fawful con ironía.

-Me pregunto como les irá a Rozi y Adell en su relación- dijo Hanako.

- Como si no lo supieras- dijo Etna entre risillas.- Esos dos cuando no están discutiendo están dándose cariños.

-¿No es bonito el amor?- peguntó retóricamente Flonne, ya que sabia que nadie le iba a responder.

Laharl suspiró resignado y entró en el portal rumbo a Veldime, donde su víctima esperaba a ser humillada. El resto de su equipo, salvo Aramis, le siguió.

En Holt Village era un día como cualquier otro tras la caída del falso Zenon: tranquila y pacifica. Y a Adell aquello le incomodaba. Se había llevado toda su vida entrenando para luchar contra aquel demonio y desde su derrota no había nada interesante que hacer. Lo más emocionante que le había pasado en los últimos tiempos era su estancia en la Maritsu Evil Academy, pero después de eso nada más, salvo los encuentros esporádicos con Laharl, que acababan en bronca.

El joven ex-cazador de demonios bostezó. Estaba apoyado en un árbol, con sus ojos azules cerrados mientras la leve brisa mañanera movía su rojo pelo suavemente. Rozalin estaba apoyada en su hombro, disfrutando de la mañana. El pelo rubio recogido en una coleta de la princesa demonio se movía al mismo tiempo que el de Adell. Hacia tiempo que no disfrutaban de un momento así a solas: siempre solía estar Taro, el hermano pequeño de Adell, o Tink, el mejor amigo de Rozalin, junto a ellos, pero esa noche habían emitido la final de "Mira quien baila el Prinny Dance", con la participación de una famosa celebridad llamada Nekomata Esteban, y se habían acostado tarde, por lo que aún estaban dormidos en casa.

Pese a que estar quieto le incomodaba a Adell, con Rozalin a su lado era distinto. Podía decir incluso que le gustaba estar así. Saboreaba cada segundo como si fuera el último, como si de pronto toda la calma fuera a venirse abajo.

Y eso fue justo lo que ocurrió. Una risa conocida rompió la tranquilidad completamente.

-Jaaajajajajaja.

- Ahora él no- pensó Adell para sus adentros.

Frente al ex-caza demonios se abrió un portal. Adell se levantó y se puso en guardia. Frente a él, Laharl y su séquito habían aparecido. Flonne y Etna saludaron a Adell y Rozalin. Justo detrás de ellas estaba Hanako. Junto a Laharl se encontraba un tipo muy extraño, quizás una nueva clase de demonio que había mutado o quien sabe que podría ser. Laharl siempre estaba haciendo cosas raras y con compañeros bastante raros.

-¡Hermano!

Hanako se echó a los brazos de Adell, el cual la miró extrañada: no solía abrazarle así.

-Hacia tanto que no te veía- dijo la pequeña demonio recuperando la compostura.- ¿Estas tratando bien a Rozy? Nunca se te han dado bien las chicas.

-No te preocupes Hanako- dijo Rozalin.- Este idiota se esta portando bien últimamente.

-¡Hey!

-Vaya. La parejita del siglo sigue igual que siempre- opinó Etna.

-¿Tenéis conocimiento de estos dos?- preguntó Fawful.

-Así es- asintió Laharl.- Te presento a Adell, mi rival. Adell, este es Fawful.

-¡El gran Fawful!- le corrigió.

-Mi aprendiz.

-Umm, hola- dijo Adell mirando extrañado al nuevo miembro del equipo de Laharl.

- Tengo carcajadas- rió Fawful mirando a Adell.- ¿Este es el tipo que ha tenido el pateamiento de tu trasero? Parece el tener ser un humano normal.

-¿Y tú que cosa eres?- quiso saber Rozalin.

-Es un niño judía que Laharl invocó por accidente- explicó Etna.- Esta empeñado en que Laharl le enseñe a convertirse en Overlord. Pobre inocente.

-Es adorable- opinó la princesa.

-¡No tengo el serlo!

- Bueno, dejémonos de pamplinas y empecemos la lección- interrumpió Laharl.- ¡Adell! Eres un gallina que no puede salvar a su familia de una maldición cutre.

El humano en principio no pareció enfadarse.

-Sí que los salvé- replicó.- Han recuperado su conciencia y recuerdos.

-¡Protesto!- dijo Laharl, quien dio un paso adelante y señaló a Adell con el dedo, una postura muy típica que se había puesto de moda gracias a un abogado.- Si lo hubieras hecho hubieran vuelto a ser humanos. Además, estás en paro y no puedes permitirte el lujo de comprarle regalitos a Rozalin.

-Tengo aburrimiento- dijo el niño judía bostezando.- Fawful tenía originalidad cuando insultaba.

-No te metas, aún no le he dado el golpe de gracia.

Pero el golpe de gracia lo recibió él: Adell le había dado un puñetazo en el hombro, no demasiado fuerte. Se había cansado de que le insultara. El humano le dijo que si quería pelea que no se andara con rodeos y fuera al grano. Rozalin rió y le recalcó que era un maniático de las peleas aunque el lo negara.

-Ese es mi estilo- respondió Adell.

Laharl miró a Adell cabreado. Fawful y las chicas estaban riéndose de él al haberse puesto en evidencia. Saltó en el aire y se lanzó a por él en picado.

-¡Prepárate Adell!

Adell cruzó sus brazos en posición defensiva frente al ataque aéreo de Laharl. El Overlord sonrió: por mucho que se defendiera, aquel golpe le iba a dejar algo traspuesto. Pero el que acabó traspuesto fue él, ya que una extraña barrera había cubierto a Adell antes de que pudiera recibir el impacto y el demonio había dado de cabeza contra ella, desplomándose en el suelo. Fawful y Etna rieron aún más fuerte ante el lamentable espectáculo frustrado de fuerza bruta que acababa de hacer Laharl, el cual miraba de un lado a otro buscando al culpable. De pronto lo encontró frente a él. Era un hombre alto, de piel azul oscuro y ojos rojos, en uno de los cuales llevaba un monóculo. Vestía con una capa blanca y un sombrero de copa del mismo color.

-Adell, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el recién llegado

- Sí, Blumière, pero eso no fue necesario.

-Estabas a punto de recibir un duro golpe…

-y yo le iba agarrar y tirarlo contra el árbol. No es la primera vez que emplea esa táctica.

-¿Es que le conoces?

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le gritó Laharl al tal Blumière- ¡¿Nadie te ha enseñado a no meterte en las peleas de otro!

-Es Laharl, mi rival por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Oh… entonces te dejo- Blumière comenzó a alejarse del lugar- Que te vaya bien.

-¡Un momento! – dijo Laharl poniéndose en el camino del recién llegado.- ¿Crees que puedes hacer que me golpee contra una barrera e irte como si nada?- el Overlord le señaló con su espada.- ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

-Je. ¿Quieres pelea?- dijo Blumière adoptando una postura ofensiva.

-Por supuesto- le respondió el demonio enfadado.

-Pues lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en meterme en peleas que no me aportan nada.

Laharl iba a replicar, pero calló. No se lo ocurría nada que decirle. ¿Quién narices era ese tipo? Parecía un demonio, pero a la vez no lo era.

-Oye Adell, ¿y este quién es?-preguntó Etna.- Cualquiera que haga callar al príncipe merece mi admiración.

-Mi vecino, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Vino desde otra dimensión del día en el que el "gran boquete del cielo"…

-Eres un inculto. Se llamaba Vacío.- le corrigió Rozalin.

-Pues discúuuuuulpeme princesa si nunca he oído hablar del vacío- Adell decidió continuar con su explicación.-Bueno, lo que fuera esa cosa desapareció. Decidimos hacerle un hueco en Holt Village, junto a su esposa.

-¿Estas casado?- le preguntó Flonne.- ¿Y os queréis?

-No sería capaz de describir cuanto.-dijo Blumière, con un tono que mezclaba la alegría y la tristeza.- Sin ella yo cometí una gran estupidez y ahora que esta conmigo volví a encontrar la felicidad.

-¡Qué hermoso!- dijo la ángel caída entusiasmada.- ¡Dos amantes separados por un amor imposible que al final consiguen estar juntos!

-Sí, algo así.

-Tengo aburrimiento- dijo de nuevo Fawful.-Laharl. Tengamos el regreso a casa ya.

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió el demonio.- Esto es más aburrido que los culebrones de la tarde.

-¡Callaos!- les gritó Flonne cabreada.- ¡Las historias de amor imposible son las más hermosas!

-Adell ya me ha presentado- interrumpió Blumière.- pero ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Yo soy Laharl el Overlord supremo. Esta loca de aquí se llama Flonne, la que se esta riendo de mi todo el día es Etna, la niña esa es Hanako, la hermana de Adell, y el niño judía raro de aquí es…

-¡EL gran Fawful! ¡Tengo furia!

-Bueno…cosas más raras he visto- opinó Blumière mirando a Fawful detenidamente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Etna.- Porque este tío no es normal.

-La verdad, no- Blumière seguía mirando a Fawful detenidamente.- Aunque…él también era raro- Al niño judía le pareció ver que el extraño ponía una cara de preocupación durante un segundo- pero no es algo que importe ahora. Bueno, es la hora de que vuelva. Pistina estará preocupada.

-¿Se llama Pistina? – preguntó Flonne ilusionada.-Que nombre tan bonito.

-¿Pero quieres dejar ya el tema?- le gritó Laharl cabreado. Luego miró a Blumière- ¡Y tu Blu lo que sea! ¡Ni pienses que esto ha acabado!

-ni si quiera ha empezado – respondió el aludido, haciendo ademán de irse.

-¡Déjame!- dijo el demonio interponiéndose en su camino.- Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso marcharme sin haberte dado una lección.

Fawful miró a Blumière y luego a Laharl. Algo le decía que ese tipo no era un rival que debía tomarse a la ligera. El niño judía agarró a Laharl por la bufanda.

-Fawful piensa que no tienes buena idea Laharl…

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que pienses!- le replicó el demonio enfadado.

-Tienes maleducamiento.

-Tú tampoco tienes buenos modales que digamos.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así, chaval- interrumpió Blumière.- Si quieres llámame cobarde, pero no tengo intención de meterme a pelear si motivo.

-Lo ves Laharl- dijo Etna mientas señalaba a Blumière- eso es ser maduro. Cosa que tú nunca serás.

-Lo que sea- dijo Laharl dándole la espalda y sacando su espada.-El tipo este y yo vamos a lu…

De pronto Laharl sintió como si algo le atravesara el pecho y cayó al suelo. Notaba como si le estuvieran arrancando algo, pero no sabía el que. A duras penas levantó la vista y vio que Etna, Flonne, Hanako, Adell y Rozalin estaban en la misma situación. Fawful y Blumière contemplaban la escena preocupados.

-¡¿Estáis bien?- preguntó alarmado Blumière.

-¡Laharl no tengas muerte o Fawful nunca tendrá la terminación del entrenamiento!

Para alivio de los dos no tardaron en levantarse, aunque parecían muy debilitados.

-¿Qué porras ha sido eso?- preguntó Laharl.

-Oh no, otra vez no- dijo Etna aterrada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaron todos a la vez.

-El estatus, comprobad el estatus…- respondió Etna.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un segundo. No tardaron en poner la misma cara de asombro y terror de Etna.

-¿Pero que coño?- gritó Laharl enfadado.- ¿Nivel 1?

- El mío también se ha reiniciado- dijo Flonne con pena.

-Vale- Adell se puso frente al trío.- ¿Quién ha sido el gracioso que anda jugando con los cheats?

-A mi no me miréis- dijo Etna- Yo solo uso los cheats para cambiarme el rango.

Fawful y Blumière no entendían nada de lo que estaban hablando. A Fawful no le parecía normal ver a Laharl tan débil: normalmente solía notar que era alguien superior que poseía un rango él ansiaba alcanzar. Pero la gran cantidad de poder que sentía provenir de Laharl había quedado muy reducida.

- ¿A vosotros dos no os ha pasado nada?- preguntó Rozalin a Blumière y Fawful.

-No- respondieron.

-Puede ser que solo afecte a los demonios- opinó Hanako.

-¡Yo soy humano!- gritó Adell.

-Quizás en conciencia, pero tu rango y poder habían aumentado hasta alcanzar el de un Overlord- le explicó Rozalin.

-¿Pero que ha tenido suceso?- quiso saber el niño judía.

Laharl lo pensó durante un segundo. Al parecer, ni él ni los demás sabían explicar lo que había pasado.

-No lo sé… Ha sido muy extraño. He sentido un gran dolor en el pecho y de pronto estoy en el nivel 1.

-Quizás haya sido reencarnación instantánea- se le ocurrió a Etna.

-Blumière ¿estas bien?- oyeron preguntar a una mujer.- estas tardando mucho.

El aludido se giró y vio a una joven humana de pelo castaño claro recogido en una coleta en forma de mariposa. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde y parecía tener mucha vitalidad. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco.

-Yo estoy bien-explicó Blumière.- pero Adell y sus amigos parece que no.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?- preguntó alarmada la mujer mientras trataba de ayudar a Hanako.- No tienen buena cara.

-Algún gracioso o graciosa, que ha estado usando cheats y nos ha devuelto a nivel 1- explicó Adell, y todos los demonios miraron a Etna.

-¡que yo no fui!- replicó la demon lord.

-Suena grave-dijo la recién llegada.- ¿puedo ayudaros?

-Si tienes 1000000000000 o más puntos de experiencia para darnos- le dijo el Overlord de manera cortante.

-Creo que no- dijo la mujer.- Pero quizás deberíais ir a casa a recuperar fuerzas, si no te importa querido.

-Querido, que bonito- dijo Flonne entre risillas-Entonces, ¿tú eres Pistina? Blumière nos ha hablado de ti.

La mujer asintió y agarró la mano de su marido, mientras le murmuraba algo al oído. Blumière soltó una risilla, que fue secundada por la de Pistina.

-Es tan romántico- dijo Flonne llena de alegría. LE encantaba ver como las parejas eran felices.

-Esto es repulsivo- dijo Laharl asqueado.

-Oh, ¿no te gusta el amor?- preguntó la humana.

-Antes lo odiaba, ahora solo lo detesto- le respondió el Overlord.- ¿Y por qué le doy explicaciones a una tía que no conozco?

-Menudos humos tienen algunos- respondió Pistina.- Me recuerdas a alguien al que conocí no hace mucho- la humana suspiró recordando viejos tiempos.- Aquel grandullón se pasaba todo el día gruñendo.

-No hay nadie como yo, en ningún Inframundo ni en cualquier otro mundo-replicó el demonio mirándole enfadado.- Yo soy único.

-Claro que lo eres- dijo Flonne abrazándole, a lo que Laharl se puso colorado. Luego el Overlord le gritó que parase y se apartó de ella.

Pistina rió por lo bajo ante la escena y dijo que el amor entre los jóvenes era algo muy lindo. Flonne solo se sonrojó un poco, pero Laharl se puso rojo como un tomate en y empezó a dar excusas cutres para explicar que de ninguna forma se veía atraído por Flonne. Al ver la cara que el Overlord había puesto, Fawful rompió a reír, recibiendo como represalia un Overlord Warth, que sorprendentemente para el niño judía resulto más débil que lo común. Etna, Adell y Rozalin miraban la escena como quien ve un programa de comedia malo y Blumière decidió que sería mejor calmar los ánimos, pero Laharl no estaba dispuesto a tranquilizarse: él y Pistina se habían visto inmersos en una discusión acerca de los sentimientos de Laharl hacia Flonne, y el demonio cada vez estaba más enfadado.

-¡Bueno ya esta bien!- dijo Blumière. Su personalidad tranquila parecía estar alterándose.- ¡No estamos en un patio de recreo!

-¡Calla y no te metas otra vez!- le replicó el demonio.- Eres un pesado.

-Aquí el único pesado que hay eres tú Laharl- le interrumpió Adell enojado.-Vienes aquí, interrumpiendo mi momento a solas con… – Adell se apresuró a corregir eso ultimo, con la cara tan roja como su pelo-quiero decir, mi día de descanso. Luego me insultas y encima después te pones a discutir con Blumière y Pistina. Además, seguro que esto de la reencarnación instantánea, o como sea, ha sido culpa tuya. ¡Te patearía ahora mismo si no fuera porque hemos vuelto a nivel 1, Overlord de pacotilla!

Las antenas de Laharl se alzaron y la cara de Laharl mostró una completa expresión de enfado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? ¡Tengo furia!

-Hey, hey- le riñó Fawful. - Sin tener robamientos de frases, ru.

-Si tuviera mi verdadero nivel te machacaría, Adell- empezó a decir Laharl ignorando a Fawful.

Entones una idea pasó por lamente de Laharl, y su cara de enfado cambió poco a poco a una disimulada sonrisa, mientras reía por lo bajo. El Overlord se volvió a su equipo y les ordenó que se despidieran para irse de allí. A todos los presentes le resultó extraño el repentino cambio de humor de Laharl.

-¡Ya nos veremos las caras!- gritó el demonio, mientras se abría el portal dimensional.- ¡Y pagareis por la ofensa que he sufrido este día!

-No, tranquilos, no lo haréis- dijo Etna entre risillas.- Ya sabéis que no hay que hacerle caso al idiota este.

-De sobra- le respondió Rozalin en tono despectivo.

-Un placer haberos conocido- les despidió Flonne de Blumière y Pistina.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió amablemente la mujer.

-¡Dejaos de pamplinas y vámonos ya!- gritó Laharl.

-¿por qué la impaciencia?- preguntó Fawful.- ¿no querías machacar al uno que es Blumière?

-Es que si no nos vamos ya me voy a perder el capítulo de" me llamo Xenón"- dijo el demonio. Era la primera excusa que s ele había pasado por la mente.

-¿pero no decías que era una chorrada para camaleones frikis?- preguntó Hanako.

-Lo sabía Laharl. ¡A ti también te gusta la serie! – dijo Flonne con alegría.

-¡Callaos!-gritó el demonio.- ¡Vayámonos y punto!

Un portal dimensional apareció bao el grupo. A los pocos segundos habían vuelto a su casa.

-Un poco raros tus amigos- le dijo Blumière a Adell.

-Ese es su estilo- respondió el humano resignado.

Una vez de vuelta en el castillo, Laharl salio corriendo hacia su habitación. Etna y Fawful le siguieron, mientras que Flonne y Hanako se quedaban en el salón para ver "Me llamo Xenón". Las chicas se preguntaban que habría querido decir Laharl al querer ver una serie que en teoría odiaba.

Cuando la demon lord y el niño judía llegaron a la habitación del Overlord lo hallaron revolviendo sus cosas, buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces príncipe? –Preguntó Etna.- ¿No ibas a ver esa serie cutre?

-Ni de coña veo yo esa mierda. Busco la forma de recuperar mi nivel- respondió el Overlord, a l oque la Demon Lord le miró confusa.- ¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste tu nivel en Veldime en aquella ocasión? Pues decidí que no cometería el mismo error y creé una esfera de nivel, como copia de seguridad.

Etna y Fawful le miraron con cara de sorpresa. ¡Laharl había tenido una buena idea!

-Okay, ¿quién eres tú y que le has hecho al príncipe? – dijo Etna con sarcasmo.

Laharl rió y prosiguió su búsqueda por la habitación. Pasó un minuto y nada. Luego pasaron diez y el demonio ya había puesto patas arriba toda la habitación. Los curiosos antiguos vasallos del padre de Laharl se acercaron a ver que estaba sucediendo. A estos no tardaron en unirse los vendedores, la enfermera, Selena, los prinnies, Aramis y todo el ejercito de Laharl. Flonne y Hanako seguían viciadas a la serie.

Una hora más tarde, todo el castillo estaba hecho un desastre.

-¡No está!- gritó el Overlord.- ¿Quién narices me ha mangado mi esfera?

-No, si se veía venir- dijo Etna resignada.

-¡Aramis!- Laharl se volvió hacia el aprendiz de Etna.- ¡Te dije que vigilaras!

-Yo no vi nada- replicó el aludido mientras jugaba a la slaystation portable.

-Príncipe Laharl- dijo Selena acercándose al Overlord,- recientemente se produjo una alteración dimensional y se ha abierto una puerta.

Laharl no tardó en atar cabos.

-Probablemente haya sido el ladrón-dijo ya más tranquilo.- ¿A dónde lleva esa puerta?

-A un lugar llamado Reino Champiñón- respondió la portera dimensional.

Al oír ese nombre Fawful se sorprendió. Después, su cara de sorpresa se fue transformando en su típica sonrisa siniestra, hasta que el niño judía soltó una risa tan macabra que hasta a Laharl se le erizaron las antenas.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, friki?- preguntó molestó el demonio.

-No, nada- respondió Fawful.

-¿entonces?

A través de sus gafas, Laharl pudo distinguir un brillo de odio y maldad en los ojos de su "aprendiz".

-Tengo retorno.


	3. Capítulo 3

El Reino Champiñón. Un lugar tranquilo y pacifico, cuyos habitantes están llenos de amabilidad. Pero si este reino es famoso por algo no es por sus bellos bosques y lagos o por sus grandes montañas con precipicios en los que caerse es relativamente fá lo es por la cantidad de objetos mágicos que, según se dice, mantiene ocultos a la espera de que alguien los utilice para el bien o para el mal.

El Reino Champiñón es famoso por tener a la monarca más veces secuestrada de todo el universo.

Pero claro. Siempre hay alguien ahí dispuesta a rescatarla. Y ese alguien es…

-Mario.

El aludido miró a su hermano, medio dormido.

-Acaba de llegar el correo-explicó Luigi.- Vienen cien cartas de tus fans. Y para mí las facturas.

-¡Mario! ¡Luigi!- oyeron a una voz fuera de la casa.

Los hermanos se asomaron para ver de quien se trataba. Era un señor bastante bajito, con dos grandes gafas. Llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor Fesor?*

-Me han robado algo muy importante- respondió el profesor entre lágrimas.

- ¿Qué es tan importante? –Preguntó Mario con curiosidad.- ¿Otra brocha mágica para ensuciar islas que tendré que limpiar o una aspiradora para succionar fantasmas? ¿O es otra maquina del tiempo para provocar paradojas?

-¡No!-replicó el profesor.- ¡Se trata de mi nuevo cinturón interdimensional que planeaba usar para mis investigaciones en un nuevo mundo que he descubierto!

-¿Nuevo mundo?- preguntó Luigi.-No habrá por ahí corazones puros, superestrellas o cosas por el estilo, ¿verdad?

-No, no. Es un lugar llamado el Inframundo- Mario arqueó una ceja. Ese nombre le recordaba a una de sus aventuras más peligrosas.- ¡Pero ese no es el tema!- el profesor Fesor interrumpió los pensamientos de Mario.- ¡El tema es que me han robado mi herramienta!

-Al menos tendrá una pista de quien fue- quiso saber Luigi.

-Bueno, el criminal dejó una nota.

El profesor sacó un papel muy arrugado de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó a los héroes. Mario puso derecho el papel y leyó su simple contenido:

"_El ladrón oscuro estuvo aquí, ¿ves?"_

-¡Mamma mia!-exclamaron los hermanos- ¡Él otra vez no!

**Capítulo 3: Aventuras en el Reino Champiñón.**

Laharl contempló el paisaje que se mostraba ante sí: una pradera completamente verde y llena de bloques flotantes, unos amarillos con el símbolo ? dibujado y otros de color marrón, hechos aparentemente de ladrillo. Además de los bloques, había tuberías por todas partes. No muy lejos de allí, se observaba la silueta de una ciudad y, al fondo, un castillo de color rosa. Para más colmo, las nubes tenían ojitos que las hacia muy lindas.

-Ugh- se quejó Laharl con una cara llena de asco.-Estamos en el mundo "happy family".

-No lo sería si Fawful tuviera el reinado.

-¿Es este tu lugar de origen?- preguntó Etna

-Más bien, el reino vecino a este-explicó Fawful.- El reino champiñón es aquel donde viven los bigotes y el copa de la estupidez que Fawful tanto odia. ¡El reino sería de Fawful de no ser por esas ratas!

-Vale, pero hoy no hay tiempo para venganzas-dijo Laharl en un tono cortante.- ¡Tengo que recuperar mi esfera de nivel!

-Acerca de eso, Fawful tiene petición de algo.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el Overlord sin mucho interés.

-Fawful quiere tener la recolección de sus cosas en su guarida secreta.

-¿Tienes guarida secreta y todo?-preguntó Flonne entusiasmada- ¡Igual que los villanos de los cómics!

-No, Fawful- se limitó a responder Laharl.-Te quedas aquí conmigo como mi asistente.

-Furururu como quieras- dijo Fawful entre risillas, para luego añadir algo a lo que Laharl no podría resistirse.-Pero entre las cosas de Fawful tengo libro de recetas. ¡Las recetas de la mayor exquisitez de Fawful!

Él estomago de Laharl gruñó de hambre al oír a Fawful hablar de su comida.

-Esta bien, puedes irte-decidió el demonio.- ¡Pero quiero que te reúnas conmigo en dos horas a lo sumo!.

-Etna- Fawful se giró hacia la Demon Lord- tengo el llevarme a los prinnies para el transporte de mis cosas.

-¿Cómo que te llevas a mis prinnies?- replicó Etna enfadada.- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Seguro que se te escaparían!

-Fawful te preparará el triple de postre durante tres semanas.

Etna iba a negarse de nuevo, pero su estómago tenía una opinión diferente. No había forma alguna de resistirse a la comida de Fawful una vez se probaba. Si no fuera por el continuo ejercicio que hacía maltratando a los prinnies, ahora mismo estaría como una foca. Por suerte, su silueta seguía siendo la misma, solo había tenido que aumentar la intensida de su tortura sobre los pobres pingüinos.

-Vale, vale-cedió también la Demon Lord.- Pero te acompaño. No me fío ni un pelo de ti.

Fawful sonrió: quizás en un combate directo no tendría oportunidad alguna de ganarles, pero tanto Laharl como Etna habían sucumbido ante su comida. Siempre había existido el dicho de "la mejor forma de conquistar a un chico es através de su estomago". Fawful había aplicado la misma fórmula, pero para los demonios.

-Bueno-dijo Laharl.- Flonne y yo buscaremos al ladrón.

Fawful se puso la capucha, gesto que provocó que Flonne se lanzara sobre él y lo abrazara: estaba tan mono así, pensaba ella.

De nuevo la escena del primer día se repetía: Fawful casi pierde el conocimiento por la falta de aire y esta vez tuvieron que ser los prinnies los que apartaran al ángel caído. Fawful le resultaba tan irresistiblemente lindo que le era imposible contener las ganas de abrazarle. De nuevo, el niño judía le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero o ella no la vio o simplemente la ignoró, y a continuación echó a andar hacia la ciudad. Etna y los prinnies le siguieron de cerca.

Laharl y Flonne también emprendieron su camino a través del extraño paisaje. Al extremo opuesto del castillo rosa se podía distinguir una zona oscura y la silueta de lo que parecía ser una fortaleza, pero no les prestó mucha atención. El Overlord tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Junto al demonio y al ángel caído pasaron un grupo de niños que parecían champiñones jugando en la pradera, quienes no repararon en ellos. Al poco rato se encontraron con un grupo de una especie de tortugas amarillas con los caparazones verdes, quienes estaban sentados sobre una tubería.

-Pues ya ves. El muy canalla saltó encima mía y luego me tiró por un precipicio-oyeron decir a una de las tortugas.

-¿Y cómo sobreviviste?- preguntó otra.

-Caí sobre Kamek-respondió la primera-Y el nota pilló un cabreo.

-¿y cómo sobreviviste a eso?

-Pues verás…-la tortuga se dirigió a Laharl y Flonne.- OS importa? Estamos entablando una conversación privada aquí.

-No, si solo estábamos de paso- se disculpó Flonne.

-Y tenemos prisa. Vámonos Flonne.

Laharl y Flonne prosiguieron su exploración a lo largo del extraño mundo, preguntándose que más cosas raras había en él.

Fawful guió a Etna y a los prinnies por las alcantarillas de ciudad champiñón. El niño judía se preguntaba si su guarida habría sido descubierta, pero aquello era difícil. Su maestra le había enseñado que esconderse delante de las narices del enemigo era la mejor opción: se creerían a salvo en su territorio y nunca mirarían en él.

Oyó a Etna quejarse: había pisado un charco de un color que en nada se parecía al del agua y se había manchado sus botas. Si no quería meterse en una alcantarilla que no le hubiera seguido, aunque claro, tampoco es que alguien la hubiera avisado. Siguieron andando un par de minutos más hasta que por fin llegaron a la tubería correcta. Cuando Fawful le indicó a Etna que se agachara para entrar, esta se negó rotundamente. Fawful se encogió de hombros y siguió hacia delante, seguido por los prinnies. Finalmente, Etna también entró al comprobar que no estaba tan sucia como las demás. No pasó ni un minuto hasta que entraron en una especie de tienda en lo que más llamaba la atención era una alfombra roja con la cara de Fawful grabada en amarillo. Etna suspiró: Fawful era al menos tan egocéntrico como el príncipe, o incluso más.

-¡Os digo BIENVENIDOS!- Fawful se quitó la capucha y alzó los brazos mostrando la tienda como si fuera una obra maestra.- ¡Bienvenidos a la tienda de intercambio de medallas y judías de Fawful!

-¿Montaste esto tú solito?-preguntó una impresionada Etna.

-es increíble, dood- dijeron los prinnies todavía más impresionados aún.

-Bueno, esto solo tiene el ser la parte delantera-explicó Fawful lleno de orgullo.-El laboratorio está en la trasera. Ten comodidad, pero tendremos marcha pronto.

-Nah, prefiero ver el laboratorio.

-Como quieras, ru.

EL laboratorio de Fawful superó las expectativas de Etna. Esperaba encontrarlo todo hecho un caos, pero estaba todo ordenado. Mientras el niño judía le indicaba a los prinnies que cosas deberían coger, Etna se dedicó a examinar la sala. Había varios útiles de laboratorio, como probetas, y junto a ellos lo que parecían ser unos champiñones con bastante buena pinta empaquetados. Fawful le indicó que no se los comiera a no ser que quisiera convertirse en una bola gigante. Eran los globochampiñones, unos champiñones que Fawful había creado en su fallido plan y que servían para propagar el globus, una enfermedad que ponía a todos hinchados como un globo, por todo el Reino para conquistarlo con más facilidad. La demonio alucinó, ¿con doce años ya había creado una nueva enfermedad? Ese crío era peligroso. En otro rincón de la habitación encontró algo que le entusiasmaría a Flonne: robots. Había de varios tamaños, pero todos de color verde y adornados con la sonrisa típica en su creador. Junto a los robots, colgados en un corcho sobre la pared, los planos que según parecía eran de los inventos que Fawful había planeado fabricar en serie: unos robots de combate, unas especies de pequeños helicópteros con pantallas, sistemas para controlar la mente de los enemigos, los mismos champiñones de antes y varios artilugios más. Pero en la pared además había algo que no era un plano y que llamó la atención de Etna: era una fotografía. En ella aparecía Fawful junto a una extraña mujer que parecía ser de la misma especie de Fawful. De su cabeza parecían salir dos especies de cuernos morados y su sonrisa daba un poco de repelús. Estaba acariciando la cabeza de Fawful. ¿Quién podría ser?

-¡Ey! ¡Dame eso! ¡tiene mucha importancia para Fawful!

Fawful le quitó la fotografía de las manos a Etna y se la guardó entre la ropa. Esa foto parecía ser importante para él, o mejor dicho, la persona que salía en la foto era importante para él. Sentía tanta curiosidad que no pudo evitar preguntar quien era.

-Cackletta- respondió Fawful. Una profunda tristeza mezclada con odio se reflejó en su mirada.- La gran bruja Cackletta y la maestra de Fawful.

Etna miró a Fawful sorprendida. Fawful había comparado a Laharl con su antigua maestra en varias ocasiones, a lo que el Overlord siempre acababa cabreado dado que siempre decía que ella fue mucho mejor. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan importante para él como para atesorar así una foto suya. ¿Acaso Fawful sentía lo mismo por la tal Cackletta que lo que ella había sentido una vez por el rey Krichevskoy, su maestro y padre Laharl?

-¿Tú maestra?- insistió la demon lord. De pronto se sentía interesada por la historia de aquel friki, y si podía sacarle algo que luego pudiera usar en su contra mejor.

-¿No tienes oído?- preguntó Fawful, algo enojado.

-Sí, lo he oído- explicó Etna-pero, ¿cómo que tu maestra? ¿ella fue quien te enseñó a montar tu propia tienda y a fabricar robots?

-No, de eso Fawful tuvo el aprendizaje solo. Cackletta no tenia idea de tecnología.

-Era bruja, ¿entonces te enseñó magia? Porque nunca te he visto usarla, salvo esas pequeñas bolas oscuras.

-tuvo intento, pero Fawful tiene inutilidad para la magia. Y de la oscuridad tuve absorción de ella de la estrella de oscuridad-Etna le lanzo una mirada que quería decir "¿la qué?- quiero decir, la estrella oscura- Etna se quedó igual. Aunque Fawful hubiera dado su nombre correcto la Demon Lord seguía sin saber lo que era.- Ten el dejarlo- suspiró Fawful.

Etna decidió seguir insistiendo acerca del tema de su maestra. ¿Qué narices le había enseñado la tipa esa? A hablar estaba claro que no. Fawful le respondió lo siguiente:

-Me enseñó a ser lo que soy.

-¿un psicópata egocéntrico?-preguntó la Demon Lord entre risillas.

-No- y de nuevo, su típica sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su cara.- Un villano.

Laharl mantenía los ojos cerrados sobre un árbol, tratando de localizar la presencia de su esfera de nivel. Al poco tiempo la sintió a escasos metros. El ladrón andaría escondido cerca.

El demonio bajó del árbol y le indicó a Flonne que le siguiera. Anduvieron apenas unos cinco minutos por la explanada de césped y bloques extraños, hasta que oyeron una voz tras una tubería.

-Voy a hacerme rico vendiendo esto en el mercado negro- oyeron decir a una voz chillona.- ¡ Asquerosamente rico! Y con este cinturón mi nombre se oirá hasta en los confines más lejanos del universo.

Laharl indicó a Flonne que esperara y subió sobre la tubería. Un extraño tipo llevaba entre las manos su preciada esfera de nivel. ¡Había encontrado al ladrón!

-¡Tú! ¡Devuélveme eso!

El ladrón se sobresaltó y miro a Laharl con cara de asombro. Luego mostró una sonrisa que Laharl encontraba parecida a una que ya había visto antes: aquella que Fawful solía mostrar frecuentemente. Se fijó un poco más en la cara ladrón: su piel era verde y llevaba puesto un antifaz. Quizás era de la misma especie que Fawful..

-Y que va a hacer un niñato estúpido contra mí?- preguntó el ladrón.

-¡No me llames niñato estúpido! –Le respondió Laharl completamente enfadado.-¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?

-¿Yo? Soy Popple*, el ladrón oscuro.

-Pues yo soy el Overlord Laharl…¡ y tú estas muerto como no me des mi esfera!

-¿Esto?-Popple alzó la esfera en alto.- Ya me lo llevé, ¿ves?

-¡Pero es mío! –Le gritó Laharl.-¡Dámelo o muere!

-no quiero, ¿ves?

-¡ pues muere!

-Eres un violento Laharl- suspiró Flonne.

Laharl se abalanzó sobre el ladrón, pero este lo esquivo haciendo gala de una gran velocidad. Con el nivel tan bajo que tenía Laharl ahora, incluso ese ladronzuelo del tres al cuarto parecía más fuerte que él. Pero la realidad era otra, y el demonio lo descubrió cuando consiguió darle un puñetazo a su rival, estampándolo contra una tubería situada a varios metros. Laharl rió hacia sus adentros: aunque tuviera un nivel muy bajo, seguía siendo fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para cargarse a aquel tipo.

Laharl estaba tan concentrado en si mismo que no vio que Popple había vuelto y le estaba robando lo que llevaba en los bolsillos: un chicle ABC, una tableta de chocolate, el collar de Flonne…

-Oh, Por esto si que me darán pasta- dijo Popple admirando el collar.

Flonne se sorprendió de que Laharl llevara encima su collar y soltó una risilla. A su lado Laharl gritó de furia.

-¡Tú!-le gritó Laharl lleno de furia mientras le señalaba con la espada.- ¡Devuélveme eso!

-Ah no- dijo entre risas Popple.-Esto también me lo llevo.

-Ni de coña-el demonio se preparó para atacarle.

-Mira me lo estoy llevando, ¿ves?

Popple salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, llevando la esfera de nivel en una mano y el collar en otra. Laharl salió corriendo tras él, espada en mano, dispuesto a convertirlo en puré de judía. Flonne se quedó sentada: no podría alcanzarles por más que quisiera, por no hablar de un hecho que ambos parecían ignorar.

Corrían en círculos.

-¡Qué me lo des!-gritaba Laharl

-Qué no te lo doy!- replicaba el otro.

-Te repito que me lo des.

-y yo te digo que no.

-¿Por qué esto parece la escena de un anime de comedia cutre?- opinó Flonne con otro suspiro.

La tonta persecución prosiguió varios minutos más, hasta que alguien saltó sobre la cabeza de Popple y lo estampó contra el suelo, haciéndole soltar el collar, pero no la esfera. Laharl dejó de correr y agarró el collar en el aire. Luego comprobó quien había interrumpido su cacería. El ladrón no se había levantado cuando otra persona le saltó encima y se situó junto al primero en saltar. El Overlord se fijó en sus pintas: iban vestidos con gorras y trajes de fontanero, uno de rojo, con una "M" en la gorra , y otro de verde, con una "L". Se parecían mucho: ambos tenían una nariz grande y redonda, bigote y ojos azules. Se diferenciaban, aparte del color, en que el de rojo era bajito y un poco regordete, y el de verde alto y flaco.

-Aquí hay otro de los que no aprenden- dijo el de rojo mirando a Popple.- Creía que estabas haciendo servicio comunitario.

-seguro que se ha escapado- dijo el de verde.- Pero bueno, vamos a mandarle de vuelta al Reino judía. Y a recuperar el cinturón que le ha mangado al profesor Fesor

-Ah, no-gruñó Popple.- No me venceréis de nuevo.

-Vamos Popple, entrégate voluntariamente y ahórranos trabajar más-le pidió el de rojo.- Que acabamos de rescatar a Peach otra vez hace un día.

-¿PERO ESTO QUÉ ES?-exclamó de nuevo un cabreado Laharl.- ¡Dejad de ignorarme!

- Oye peque, sería mejor que te vayas- le dijo el de rojo con una sonrisa tratando de calmarle.- Este tipo es peligroso aunque no lo parezca.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que huya? –Le replicó Laharl.-¡Yo nunca huyo!

-Menudos humos tienen algunos-se quejó el de rojo.

- Mira chaval, tendrías que relajarte y hacerle caso a mi hermano-le explicó el de verde a Laharl.- Él sabe de lo que habla.

-¡Estaba a punto de darle caza!

-Siento decirte que no-le contradijo el de rojo.-Vi tu escenita de antes y estabais corriendo en círculos.

-¡Ya vale! ¿Quiénes sois porque me estáis diciendo lo que debo hacer?

-¿No lo sabes? It is a me, Mario- Laharl le miró confuso.- no debes ser de aquí si no me conoces…

Flonne dio un respingo al oír el nombre. Mario: ese era un héroe legendario del que todo el mundo hablaba en los foros últimamente.

-¡Laharl! –Dijo el ángel caído sacudiendo a Laharl-¡Es el legendario Mario!

-Luigi también existe- dijo el de verde deprimido.

-¿El legendario Mario?- pareció que Laharl se había acordado de algo Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿no se llamaba así el que derrotó a la reina oscura?

-¡Sí, es ese!-dijo Flonne con alegría.-¡ Y también salvó galaxias enteras! ¡Y detuvo una invasión alienígena siendo solo un bebe!

-Luigi también contribuyó- murmuró el de verde aún más deprimido.

-¿En serio es este personaje con pinta patética?-quiso saber Laharl señalando a Mario.- Había oído que iba de fontanero, pero esto…no se parece en nada a un héroe legendario.

Mario les miró sorprendido.¿Como podían saber tanto sobre sus aventuras? Y lo más preocupante: ¿De qué conocían a la reina oscura? Una idea le pasó por su mente, pero decidió descartarla. Eran niños, niños que parecían humanos salvo por sus orejas puntiagudas y las alas, pero podrían ir disfrazados. Era imposible que fueran demonios.

-Pero no importa-dijo Laharl.- Si lo derroto mi fama como Overlord crecerá.

-Pero venció a la Reina oscura- le recordó Flonne, preocupada.

-Lo sé. Pero la reina oscura llevaba 1000 años sellada y estaba débil- Laharl rió y luego añadió- Aunque fuera una Overlord poderosa en antaño, esa vieja ya no es nada.

Mario se sorprendió. Aquel niño acababa de llamar a la reina oscura por el rango con el que se había llamado a si mismo un momento antes. ¿Estaba diciendo que era tan poderoso como aquella demonio? Eso solo podía indicar que su temor se había confirmado. Aquel niño era un demonio.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Mario, en alerta por si ese si chico era

-¿Yo? ¿Sabes que esta es la segunda vez que me presento hoy?¡Soy el Overlord Laharl! El demonio más poderoso del universo.

-¡Un demonio! – Luigi se escondió tras su hermano.

-Luigi, no empecemos- dijo Mario resignado.

-Pero...¡tengo miedo! –Luigi temblaba como un flan.-¡Yo nunca me he enfrentado a un demonio! ¡En estos casos tú siempre eres el héroe y yo el secundario!

-¿pero que dices?-le dijo Mario con una sonrisa.- Tú siempre me has ayudado. Yo no estaría vivo de no ser por tu ayuda en muchas ocasiones. Como cuando enfermé, me cogieron las plantas calcetín devoradoras de hombres por no hablar de cuando me atraparon los boos.

-¡Mario!

-¡Luigi!

-Patético-dijo Laharl mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.

-No es patético-le dijo Flonne con una gran sonrisa.- Es amor entre hermanos.

-Amor. Siempre con esa palabra en la boca-se quejó Laharl.

-Luigi-dijo Mario adoptando una posición de combate,- Let's a go.

-Oki doki.

Mario y Lugi sacaron un caparazón de koopa y se lo tiraron a Laharl, el cual lo detuvo con la espada. Después, Mario salto sobre Laharl, desequilibrándolo y tirándolo al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a levantarse Luigi se dirigió hacia él martillo en mano, pero cuando lo tenía casi encima le dio una patada y lo estampó contra una tubería. Laharl se levantó y corrió espada en mano hacia Mario, el cual saltó sobre su cabeza. El Overlord aprovechó mientras Mario estaba en el aire y le disparó un Overlord Warth, bastante débil debido a su falta de nivel pero lo suficientemente fuerte para tirar al fontanero al suelo. Laharl rió, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Luigi había alcanzado a darle con el martillo. Aquella batalla no iba a ser fácil para el demonio.

Aprovechando la distracción de sus perseguidores, Popple puso en marcha el cinturón que llevaba y se piró al inframundo. Aquella era una batalla que no le interesaba ver, pese a que deseaba ver a Mario y Luigi completamente derrotados. El cinturón brilló un segundo y el ladrón desapareció.

-¡Mamma mia!¡Popple se ha escapado!- gritaron Mario y Luigi

-Maldita sea- gruñó Laharl- ¡No había recuperado mi esfera! ¡Ha sido culpa vuestra!- Laharl se lanzó a por los dos hermanos, los cuales lo esquivaron. Mario sacó una flor de fuego y su ropa pasó a ser roja y blanca.

-¡Toma esta!- dijo el fontanero saltando y cargando una bola de fuego, cuyo impacto no llegaría a producirse, ya que un disparo hizo a caer a Mario de nuevo a tierra. El héroe buscó a quienquiera que fuera el que había provocado su caída, y no muy lejos de allí distinguió dos personas. Una de ellas era una adolescente pelirroja que vestía de manera poco adecuada para su edad, con un ejército de pingüinos a su espalda. La otra, era alguien muy bajito encapuchado que llevaba una pistola en la mano.

-¡Tramposos! - dijo Luigi enojado.-¡No vale atacar por la espalda!

-¡No necesito vuestra ayuda!- le gritó Laharl a los recién llegados,

-Esta es mi lucha-dijo el encapuchado. Laharl no tardó en atar cabos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Mario al ver como avanzaba hacia él.

-¿Ruru ru? ¿Acaso el olvido de mi persona ha empezado a invadirte? ¡Tengo furia!

Mario y Luigi palidecieron. Aquello era imposible. No podía haber sobrevivido, pero allí estaba y no era un fantasma. La figura se había quitado la capucha y les había revelado un rostro familiar que mostraba una siniestra sonrisa. Luigi se desmayó y a Mario se quedó boquiabierto.

Fawful estaba vivo.

-Caramba Fawful- dijo Flonne sorprendida.- Quien nos iba a decir que los que te habían derrotado eran el legendario Mario…¡Eso te convierte en un supervillano!

-Ten apartación, Laharl. Fawful quiere lucha.

-Fawful, recapacita- le aconsejó Etna.- hoy mismo hemos ido por tus cosas y en este momento estas desarmado. A no ser que consideres que tu débil pistola es suficiente para derrotarlos. Si quieres darnos espectáculo danos uno en condiciones.

-Etna tiene razón- le pidió Flonne mientras le agarraba por la espalda.-No te precipites o te arrepentirás.

-Haz lo que quieras pero que sea entretenido - le dijo Laharl encogiéndose de hombros.

Fawful guardó el arma. Etna le había convencido: si se enfrentaba a ellos en esas condiciones volvería a perder, y Laharl se mofaría de él el resto de su vida. Él tenía orgullo, y no iba a dejar que un demonio lo dañase. Le dio la espalda a Mario.

-Tienes el ser suertudo, rata. Fawful hoy no tiene armamento.

Mario dejó a Luigi en el suelo y corrió a lanzarle un puñetazo a Fawful mientras este le daba la espalda. Ahora era fácil detenerle, antes de que le hiciera algo al reino, a su hermano o a Peach. Ya le había dado por muerto dos veces, pero la resistencia de ese crío, así como su enorme peligro, eran increíbles. El puño de Mario casi había alcanzado su objetivo, pero su mano golpeó contra la espada de Laharl.

-Luego dicen que nosotros somos los tramposos- Laharl rió por lo bajo, y mirando a Mario añadió-Si he decidido perdonarte tu vida es porque quiero ver como Fawful ha mejorado bajo mi tutela. No me tientes.

-No tengas preocupación Laharl. Fawful tendrá el fin de los bigotudos y te dejará mirar.

- Tampoco es necesario ponerse violentos, Fawfie-dijo Flonne tratando de calmarle.

- ¡Por supuesto que Fawful tiene necesidad de ponerse violento! –Le gritó Fawful enojado.-¡No descansaré hasta que sus vidas tengan finalización! ¡Yo seré la mostaza de su perdición! Pero no hoy.

-Fawfie...

-¡Y no tengas el volver a llamarme Fawfie!

Fawful le dio la espalda a Flonne y le pidió a Laharl que lo llevara de vuelta al castillo. Laharl asintió: el también quería irse. El que se había llevado su esfera se había teletransportado al inframundo, podía percibirlo y no pensaba dejar que se fuera de rositas. Llamó a Selena y pronto regresaron al castillo.

Cuando Laharl y Fawful abandonaron el reino champiñón, Mario dio un suspiro de alivio. Pero el alivio no duró mucho. Fawful seguía con vida, había sobrevivido aún habiéndose autodestruido y seguía odiándole, un odio mucho más profundo que el que Bowser sentía hacia él y al que no encontraba explicación lógica. Para el colmo, ahora Fawful andaba codeándose con demonios.

-Mamma-mia. Que las estrellas me protejan o esta no la cuento.

Mientras tanto, Popple caminaba por el inframundo, con la esfera de nivel de Laharl en la mano. De pronto, una extraña chica se acercó a él, extraña sobre todo por dos rasgos característicos. Uno: su pelo azul con mechas rosas, recogido en dos largas coletas. Dos: sus extraños ojos violetas que parecían cambiar al gris dependiendo de cómo s ele mirara.

-Te compro esa esfera- dijo ella.

La chica soltó tres grandes bolsas llenas de Hells ante el ladrón, quien le miro con curiosidad.

-Es el dinero de este mundo-explicó- Con esa cantidad eres casi tan rico como el Overlord.

Popple se preparó para garrarlas y salir corriendo. La chica le miró muy seria.

- No intentes robármelas, puesto que están hechizadas y en el momento que las toques serás judía frita.

El ladrón se apartó de ella con cuidado ,¿Cómo había sabido l oque iba a hacer? Quizás no debería de hacer tratos con ella. La joven le miró con una radiante sonrisa, tan radiante que el ladrón tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

-Solo dame esa esfera y tendrás dinero para crear tu propia banda de criminales. Porque ese es tu sueño ¿no?. Ser un ladrón legendario que dirija la organización de ladrones más temida del mundo.

Popple la miró anonadado. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto? Le resultaba una persona completamente repelente.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso no importa ahora- le respondió la chica con otra sonrisa, que dejó de nuevo cegado a Popple.- Me hace feliz haber cumplido el sueño de alguien perfectamente. Y además necesito esta esfera para algo perfectamente importante.

Popple miró a la chica y le entregó la esfera, para que le dejara en paz de una vez. ¿Cómo podían existir personas tan insoportables en el mundo? La misteriosa joven le entregó los tres sacos al ladrón, quien en seguida se olvidó de la chica y empezó a planear que haría con tanto dinero.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo ella.

-Igualmente- le respondió sin ganas.

Popple se echó los sacos a la espalda y se fue del lugar, listo para fundar su propia banda de criminales ahora que tenía los fondos necesarios para ello. La chica se quedó mirando al cielo.

-Muy pronto…perfectamente pronto.

* Para evitar lios con los nombres:

Profesor Fesor en españa= en América

Popple en América = Panyo en españa

Esto me pasa por jugar unos juegos en español y otros en ingles .-.


End file.
